


Sweet Tooth

by DeadBeat666



Series: TF2 [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alienation, Candy, Concern, Cotton Candy Fluff, Cute, Depression, Eating, Eating Disorders, Established Relationship, Fluff, Language Barrier, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Racism, Secrets, Shame, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadBeat666/pseuds/DeadBeat666
Summary: Heavy is worried for Medic, noticing that his lover barely eats nowadays. After a bit of investigating, he finds out Medic's dark and sugary secret.
Relationships: Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2)
Series: TF2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737325
Comments: 26
Kudos: 113





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a TF2 fan for a long time, finally posting a work! The first chapter is a bit slow, more of a set up I suppose lol

Heavy was concerned by nature when it came to his lover. Medic was always doing something that just dared Heavy’s blood pressure to rise. Between the psychic breaks and his hidden emotions, Heavy never knew what to expect from the older yet smaller man.  
It was a typical ceasefire now, the kind any couple would cherish immensely due to the stress and intensities of war. So Heavy decided a nice and peaceful picnic was in order, waiting for the Medic. He laid out the crisp blue blanket and set up the umbrella, setting the basket full of sandwiches and drinks down on the blanket. After a few more minutes, Medic was making his way up the hill, smiling and waving at his lover. He sat down with him, enjoying both the sun and shade. 

“Very… American, is it not?” Heavy mused, getting a chuckle out of Medic.  
Medic nodded and said, “Very sweet of you, mein Heavy.”  
Heavy smiled and handed him a sandwich and bottle of coke. Medic thanked him, happily opening the sugary drink. Heavy took a bite out of his sandwich, looking along the dunes and inhaling the fresh air. 

He imagined life without the war, just him and his Medic sitting and enjoying the important things in life. But that thought soon brought guilt, Heavy realizing that Medic had been talking.  
“But my experiments are razer successful altogezer” Medic said, accent thick, “Und after I borrow a bit more blood, vell… Es wird interessant sein...” (It will be interesting).  
Heavy nodded lightly, only catching bits and pieces. It was honestly hard to communicate with Medic, what with the language barrier. The only common language they had was English, both secondary and not exactly fluent either. Their accents only made things more difficult. But Medic was smiling nonetheless, drinking the soda and chatting his lover up.  
After an hour had passed, Heavy felt full and pleased with the afternoon him and Medic had shared. 

The Medic stood up, “Danke, Heavy.” Kissing his cheek.  
Heavy nodded and watched as Medic hurried off to work on the experiments he’d been rambling on about. Chuckling lightly, the bigger man started to clean up their picnic. But he soon stopped, frowning as he noticed Medic’s plate, a practically untouched sandwich still on it. But he also noticed the three empty bottles of coke next to it.

Heavy wasn’t sure what to be more concerned about; the fact that Medic didn’t eat lunch, or that he drank 3 sodas in the span of 60 minutes. He’d never really seen Medic eat many sweet things before, usually going on about how eating healthy was a safe and enjoyable option for him. But he decided it wasn’t anything serious, better than that time he’d walked in to Medic drunkenly dissecting himself…  
Heavy shook his head, forcing that image out of his mind as he headed back to the BLU base. He’d leave Medic to his little experiments while he would take a nap in his cool room.  
Medic hummed softly as he entered his lab, smiling softly. The soda and sun had been rather refreshing, putting the good doctor in a cheerful mood. But his stomach reminded him that he needed solids, making him walk past his experiments and towards one of the back cabinets. He opened it, taking out a large box. He made sure to check his surroundings first, looking for anyone sneaking around or the scent of French imported cigarettes. Once his searches found nothing, he opened the box, the familiar sight making him smile.

Candy bars.

Suckers.

Licorice.

Fruit jellies.

Cotton candy.

Gumballs.

Butterscotch discs.

And those were just the ones easiest to see in the big box. They were all authentic German delights, a great and savory comfort. Medic, like usual, knew exactly what he wanted. He picked up a candy bar that was filled with chocolate, caramel, peanuts, and a hint of nougat. He wasted no time unwrapping it, sitting down and taking a bite. He didn’t even bother breaking the squares of the treat, only taking small bits off to feed Archimedes.  
“You von’t tell my secret, now vill you?” Medic chuckled, petting his favorite dove. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Also if you love my work, please consider donating at paypal.me/blevinsm1


	2. Culture Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic is being a little bitch and won't eat anything.

The Medic never liked to eat many sweets around others, something about the sight of a healthcare provider doing anything unhealthy gave the image of hypocrisy and distrust. So Medic hid his little sweet tooth from the others, even his lover. ‘At least it isn’t smoking or drinking’ he would tell himself, trying to justify his high sugar intake. Besides, this indulgent was much more rewarding than any of those damaging vices.

Cotton candy sent shivers down his spine.    
Chocolate melted his nerves.   
Caramel eased his mind.    
Sweets didn’t let Medic down, their flavors and textures remaining the same with every bite. The only thing he could really count on was that his favorite candies would be there to make him feel better after a lost battle. Or a fight with Heavy. Or those nights that dragged on for ages and tested his sanity.    
No, he didn’t feel guilt for his method of coping… He just knew that the others wouldn’t understand.    
But the Medic didn’t have too much time to ponder on this, hearing a knock on the medbay door. Medic had been sitting at his desk, brooding for much longer than he’d care to admit when his lover knocked and gently opened the door.   
“Doktor… Is dinner time.” Heavy said as he came in.   
Medic smiled, “Ah, silly me… I’d almost forgotten.”    
Heavy mustered up a chuckle, “Let’s go before the leetle man somehow eats all the food again.”

Medic nodded and got up, following Heavy to the dining room. The food usually wasn’t much to brag about, mostly deli meats and quick snacks before battles, but Engie would cook a wonderful meal at least once a week. And today seemed to be one of those days, the hallway smelling of wonderful Texan dishes.    
It took a while for Heavy and Medic to accept it, the American country-style cooking, but they would be lying if they said it wasn’t good at most times. Everytime Engineer cooked, they learned a new dish or two. They tried not to be embarrassed, them being the only two unacquainted with American food (Spy was, but he wasn’t too shy to admit he usually loathed the “greasy slop”).    
“Look, I don’t care if the ceasefire lasts until next week! I can’t stand another minute locked up with ‘smoke-breath’ here!” Scout exclaimed as Medic and Heavy entered the dining room.   
Spy rolled his eyes, “Like your company is any more bearable.” 

Medic huffed softly as he knew there would be heavy banter all throughout dinner. Heavy sat beside him, not making a comment as he looked at the dishes set on the long table.    
“What is noodle dish?” Heavy mumbled, pointing at it.   
Medic hummed softly, “Some sort of pasta? It looks like... Gabelspaghetti, but zhat is German dish.” Not sounding too excited to try whatever this side was.   
Heavy nodded and got a few forkfuls, but Medic fought the urge to make a face. He didn’t have an appetite, having eaten a candy bar and a few strings of licorice before Heavy retrieved him. Besides, he missed the foods of his homeland, these dishes were foriegn and strange.    
A german chocolate cake, now that he could go for.   
Medic sighed, picking at his food as he blocked out Scout and Spy’s newest round of quips. Heavy frowned at this, noting that his love hadn’t been eating much lately.   
“Doktor… You must eat to keep strength.” Heavy softly encouraged. 

Medic glanced at him before saying, “But I have no... hunger.” The english word ‘appetite’ lost to him. 

Heavy said, “I have noticed things… You do not eat suddenly. And yet I see you with same weight, maybe more.”   
As soon as it came out of his mouth, he knew he shouldn’t have said it.    
Medic’s eyes widened lightly in surprise, a blush spreading on his face as he looked at Heavy.   
“Vhat? A-Am I…?” Medic couldn’t even finish asking if he was fat, standing up suddenly.   
Engineer frowned lightly, noticing Medic’s offended look.   
Heavy shook his head quickly, “No, I did not mean-!”

Medic glared at Heavy, “I do not have to eat if I don’t vant to!”    
That was enough to quiet even Demoman’s drunken yammering, everyone glancing at the angry German. Engineer shifted lightly, glancing at the food he had prepared.    
Had he offended Medic’s culture somehow?   
Medic stomped away, ashamed and embarrassed at Heavy’s comment. It only reminded him of how many wrappers he’d torn through that day. Heavy didn’t dare follow, not after the tone Medic had thrown at him. Medic went to the medbay, grabbing a few candies before going to his bedroom to eat away his feelings.    
Fuck it, he’d skip right to dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please comment and give kudos if you enjoyed!   
> Also if you love my work, please consider donating at paypal.me/blevinsm1


	3. Easy, Pard'ner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Engie is worried for Medic and tries enlightening Heavy on what he thinks is going on...  
> (Warning: Talk of Eating Disorders)

Engineer honestly felt bad about the fight Heavy and Medic had during dinner. It was a bit out of character for the two, who usually only yelled during battle. He wasn’t sure exactly what triggered the disagreement, all he knew was that his food was mentioned during it. So after dinner, Engie set out to talk to Heavy and find out what was wrong.    
“Hey, pard’ner…” Engineer hesitantly called, following after a rather disgruntled Heavy.   
Heavy turned around, looking at the Engineer with a raised brow, not sure what the small Taxan wanted.   
“Da?” He mumbled, stopping for him to catch up.   
Engineer felt a bit awkward, not wanting to upset Heavy, “I uh… Couldn’t help but notice the quarrel you and Medic had during dinner…”   
“We did not have pests at table.” Heavy said, rather confused.   
Engineer gave a light-hearted laugh at that, “No, not squirrel, a-... Well a fight.” Deciding easier words were in order.   
Heavy hummed lightly and nodded slowly, a look of regret and worry on his face. He didn’t understand what was going on with Medic, not eating and now becoming easily irritated.    
“Was silly misunderstanding.” Heavy said with defeat.   
Engineer frowned, “Well I… I can’t help but think this misunderstanding is my fault… My food didn’t have anything to do with it, did it?”

Heavy chuckled, “Only way it part of argument is Medic refuse it like rest of food these days. Heavy has not seen him eat in days now, only drink.”   
Engineer frowned at that, now sharing Heavy’s concern, “Not eat’n? You don’t think it’s a German cultural thing, like a fast?”   
Heavy said, “Medic not religious man… At least he not tell Heavy he is…”    
“So he’s just starvin’ himself…” Engie mumbled, not sure how to react.

He was Texan, all about big bellies and bigger portions. No one ever went hungry where he was from, nothing short of BBQ and cornbread by the pound. So hearing that a man, on his team nonetheless, was starving even while surrounded by delicious home-made food… It just didn’t sit right with Engineer.    
Heavy looked at the ground in defeat, “Heavy new to this… kind of thing… Don’t know what to say, or how to…”   
Engie nodded and said, “This is some serious stuff here, friend. Eating disorders can get rather ugly.”

“Eating… disorder?” Heavy asked slowly, trying to understand what that could mean.    
Engineer nodded, “It’s like if you starve yourself. Or eat too much. Or make yourself sick after eating. You understand? It’s a self image issue, a very deep and upsetting one.”   
Heavy was shocked, “But Medic is smart man! Smart with good image!”   
Engie nodded and frowned, “I know it, pal. And that’s the saddest part. People with these disorders, they don’t see what we see. They believe that they aren't good enough.”   
“We will show Medic that he is credit to team! And to Heavy!” Heavy exclaimed, worry and eagerness on his features.   
Engineer nodded, “Ok, we’ll do just that! But you can’t go running in there with accusations. For all we know, it’s a misunderstanding. If it’s not… Well I’m sure the doc is gonna get mighty defensive and ashamed-like… So please at least try to be subtle.”   
Heavy nodded, trying to calm himself with a deep breath. He was honestly shocked by all of this new information. His Medic was a stick for god’s sake! Yes, he had some good muscle, (along with a small stomach roll that most people carry) but that wasn’t even comparable to Heavy! Heavy was always a big and muscular man. He couldn’t imagine being so small and skinny like Medic… And still wanting to be smaller.   
It made Heavy sick.   
\--   
Medic was in his room, sitting on the side of his bed in defeat. He felt awful for how he talked to Heavy, especially in front of the entire team. It made Medic’s cheeks flush with embarrassment and shame. And poor Heavy, he’d just been looking out for him.    
Why was Medic so irritable lately?   
He really wasn’t himself anymore since the war had started. It was as if he was in a completely different world, finding both love and hate on the battlefield. He missed home so badly, but at the same time knew he could never return. And this deep ache was affecting him in ways he never knew were possible. He was treating his comrades badly, neglecting himself, and starting to lose his self control. The Medic tried to look on the bright side, at least he wasn’t questioning his sexuality anymore.   
But now he was questioning his sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm back! Ugh let's hope not too many errors and such, worked my best to get this out! <3   
> Please enjoy! Comments and kudos help sooo much!


	4. Lover's Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic starts to feel the physical effects of his poor diet, and Heavy just wants the truth.  
> Meanwhile, Engie has a hard time keeping the whole situation a secret.  
> (Jesus this summary sounds like a soap opera plot lol)

Heavy knocked gently on Medic’s door, worried about him. They hadn’t spoken since last night’s incident at the dinner table. By now it was almost 1 pm, lunch ready and the doctor nowhere to be found.   
“Doktor?” Heavy called lightly, waiting for a response.   
“... I’m not feeling good… Please let me rest…” Medic’s voice softly and weakly spoke, Heavy barely able to hear.   
Heavy frowned, saying, “Doktor not getting sick, is he?” Opening his door with little hesitation.   
Medic pulled the covers up higher, saying, “G-Go avay, bitte.”   
But Heavy could sense that something was wrong, cautiously approaching the bed to see Medic curled up under the covers.   
“What is matter with doctor? Head hurt? Stomach? Is it fever?” Heavy asked with little pause, making Medic wince and give a soft noise of annoyance.   
“Misha, nein! I said go!” Medic huffed, still not looking at Heavy.   
Heavy kneeled beside the bed, trying to look at Medic, “... Tell Heavy what is wrong?”   
Heavy looked Medic deep in his eyes. He knew what was wrong (or at least he thought he did), but also knew he couldn’t push it. He didn’t want to make Medic panic or feel ashamed. All Heavy wanted was for Medic to admit his problem and tell him how he felt.   
Medic sighed and gave in, “It’s pain… In zhe stomach… Und zhe head…” He said slow and clear, making sure Heavy could understand.   
And also to keep his nausea down.   
Heavy nodded slowly and said, “Doktor not eat in long time, and eats very small. Doktor’s stomach must be size of bullet!”   
Medic couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “Don’t be dramatic!”   
Heavy frowned, not used to Medic’s sour attitude. He wasn’t sure how to convince his lover, mostly because he had no idea what the issue really was. Why wasn’t Medic eating? Why did he have this disorder?   
Heavy hummed softly, saying, “I just notice Medic’s eating changed, is all… Makes me want to ask why, so I can help.”   
Heavy saw a flash of sadness in Medic’s eyes, thinking it had to do with his illness. He gently took Medic’s hand, rubbing his thumb on the back of it. Medic relaxed into the gentle touch and closed his eyes. He didn’t reply, but he no longer tried to push Heavy away. Heavy took this as a small win, smiling softly and comforting his precious Doktor.   
\--   
Engineer sighed, sitting at the table with the BLU Team. Well… Almost the rest of them. It was almost 1:30 but Heavy and Medic still hadn’t shown up for lunch. He’d made German sausages, thinking maybe that would cheer Medic up. But it looked like Heavy wasn’t able to convince him to eat, their chairs empty as Demo swiped the beer bottles put in their spots.   
Spy rolled his eyes, “Are zhey still having zheir little ‘lover’s quarrel’, Engineer?”   
Engie had extremely sugar coated and toned down the explanation of what happened the night before, not wanting anyone else to know what was going on. He gave a soft and nervous chuckle, shrugging.   
“I guess not, they’re together. They must be having another one of them lovely picnics.” Engie said as casually as possible, though it sounded a bit forced.   
Spy gave a suspicious hum, sipping his coffee. Engineer awkwardly went back to his food, thankful for when Scout cracked a shitty joke to get attention. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone and so sorry for the wait! T-T I know the chapter is short, but I wanted to give you guys something to show I haven't forgot about you :3  
> Please give kudos and feedback, it makes my day <3


End file.
